Hidden Fear
by Violet Horizon
Summary: Ciel is concerned about Sebastian but doesn't want to admit it. Takes place after chapter 65. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji~

**A/N:** So like a lot of fans, I was a bit disappointed that there was a big skip between chap 65 and 66 and we didn't see what happened when Sebastian and Ciel were on the rescue boat, so I made a little oneshot about it.

* * *

After the dreadful events on the Campania, a rescue ship finally came and the survivors were safely being taken back to England. Most of them were resting in the cabins, while a few were too shocked by what happened to sleep.

Ciel was lying in bed; Undertaker's lockets were laced clumsily around the earl's fingers. He didn't recall any of the names of the lockets and was too tired to think if the names really did ring any bells. The lockets clicked together when they made contact, turning over slightly to show the designs of each under the ceiling light. Ciel wanted to know why Undertaker gave him these lockets but there was no way he could ask him, he didn't even know where he went off to. More importantly, Ciel was more concerned about Sebastian. He had never seen his butler in such a state and had no idea what would happen when he confronted Undertaker again.

Sebastian was resting in the cabin across from Ciel's, his wounds were bandaged up and there was no suspicion of how Sebastian was able to survive with a huge gash through his back and stomach. Sebastian jokingly remarked that none of his vital organs were injured, adding "what kind of butler would I be if I die before my master?"

Ciel placed the lockets on the nightstand and headed towards the door. He knew that he had to rest as well, but he couldn't. There was too much running through his mind, so much had happened tonight and he couldn't just sleep peacefully. Even though he was in a warm room, he still felt a deathly cold chill running up his spine.

The young earl stepped into the dimly lit deserted hallway. The hall was fairly narrow with white paneled walls and wooden doors at each side. It was rather bleak compared to the elaborate halls in the Campania. It only took a few steps to reach Sebastian's cabin, the door was polished wood like all the others with a dull, plastic bronze knob.

Ciel curled his hand into a fist and raised it to the door's surface. But then the earl stopped himself before he could make the slightest gesture. He contemplated what he was doing. Did he really want to see Sebastian to know how he was doing? Of course his butler was doing fine, he was resting now and his wounds would be healing. So why was he standing here in front of Sebastian's door?

Ciel crossed his arms in annoyance, heaving out a sigh. There was a rather long, uncomfortable pause before Ciel took quick sideway glances at either end of the hall. No one was around so Ciel took the privilege to knock abruptly on Sebastian's door before dashing back to his cabin and shutting the door.

After a few seconds, Sebastian's door opened and the butler's head popped through the small opening, examining the empty hall with curiosity before facing Ciel's door where a small smile spread on his lips.

Ciel flopped on his bed and groaned with his head pressed against the pillow. He couldn't believe he just did that, how childish. Ciel then jerked when a knock was emitted from the exterior of his cabin, followed by the last person he wanted to hear.

"Young Master, is something wrong?"

"Didn't I order you to take a break?" Ciel remarked, his face was still planted on the pillow so his voice was muffled but the demon caught it with his sharp hearing.

"I just asked if there was something wrong. Weren't you just knocking on my door?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"No." Ciel flipped his body to the side, facing away from the door.

There was a trail of silence for a while; Ciel presumed that Sebastian walked away but the butler was still standing at the door. Ciel stayed in his position as well, staring blankly out of the window where the sun was gradually climbing up the horizon. The sky was a mixture of red and gold, blended together with wispy dark clouds brushed horizontally to form arcs.

"You can tell me anything, Master. I'm always here for you."

Ciel's shoulder flinched at the fact that Sebastian was still at the door. "_I'm always here for you" _repeated in his mind in a velvety echo. Ciel took a hold of the thin fabric of the pillow and curled his body upward with his knees at his chest, forming himself into a ball.

"But what if you're not?" Ciel murmured, biting down on his lips, regretting from saying anything. Ciel heard a faint chuckle from the other side of the door and he clutched his hands tighter around the pillow, he sounded so stupid.

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian inquired with subtle amusement in his tone. "Are you worried about what happened to me?"

Ciel frowned, knowing that Sebastian was mocking him with that sly smile of his. He sighed inwardly in defeat, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"I just never expected you to get severely injured like that. . ." Ciel remarked.

"I apologize for—"

"Don't." Ciel interrupted, raising his voice sternly but then lowering it. "There's no need to apologize . . . all I want you to do is take a break, you've done enough and deserve it."

"Yes, My Lord."Sebastian bowed his head even though Ciel couldn't see him. "Also, Master, I would highly recommend that you rest as well."

"Tch."

"And another thing, Master." Sebastian added, beginning to take his leave. "I _will _always be there for you."

Ciel spun his head around and he climbed out of bed. He headed towards the door and flung it open, only to find that Sebastian wasn't there anymore. Ciel took a long look at Sebastian's door, deciding whether he should knock again or not. The earl took a step forward but then reclined and stomped away down the hall.

The hall stretched on and on before branching out to different corridors. The tapping of Ciel's shoes hitting against the hardwood floor echoed faintly, provoking the quiet atmosphere that surrounded the extensive passageways.

There was finally an exit at the very end and Ciel quickened his pace. Opening the metal door hastily, Ciel was welcomed bitterly by the chilly winds as he entered the deck. Just like the halls, the deck was just as empty, but was livelier with the waves crashing against the boat.

Ciel leaned over the metal railing with his arms resting on top. The cold wind played with his hair and stung his face as it blew by. Ciel shivered uneasily and a small cough escaped his lips. He thought back on Sebastian's words, wondering how true they were, but then again, the butler never lied.

Ciel smirked sardonically to himself. Of course Sebastian wouldn't lie, what was he thinking? Sebastian was always going to be there for him, they were bound by the contract. Ciel nodded feebly but let out another strained cough.

Another thought crossed his mind: what would happen if Sebastian received another blow like that again, or even worse? Ciel gritted his teeth and shook his head furiously; he gripped the icy cold railing until his knuckles turned white. Another string of coughing erupted but the earl covered his mouth with his sleeve. He breathed out heavily and glanced at his sleeve which was dripping with vomit.

_I'm always here for you _

Ciel stumbled towards the door, one hand clutching his vigorously tightening chest while the other was covering his mouth.

_But what if you're not?_

More vomit spewed and dribbled through the small gaps of Ciel's fingers. He dropped to his knees as the coughing intensified and his breathing became raspy. His body trembled furiously, losing control as he fell with continuous fits of coughing escaping from his throat.

Ciel's eyes grew hazy but he spotted a figure hurrying up to him. He felt himself being lifted up and a calming voice trying to comfort him. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian's reassuring smile and his composed features. Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but only vomit seeped from his lips before everything turned black.

x~x~x~x~x

Sebastian sat on Ciel's bedside, applying a warm towel to his master's forehead. Ciel's face was awfully pale and he was short of breath. Ciel's hand subconsciously grasped the blanket that was covering his frail body before letting go and laying back on his side. Sebastian watched his master quietly. He figured that Ciel was going to have an asthma attack due to the harsh climate and the stress of what happened, but was hoping that he would be safe throughout. Luckily he didn't have the attack on the Campania, but seeing his master in this weakened state again concerned him.

Ciel woke up suddenly with a gasp, struggling to swallow some air. He turned to Sebastian and reached a trembling hand to him. Sebastian took his master's hands in his large ones, caving it in. His butler gave a reassuring smile like before, but he felt a sense of pity as he looked down upon the fragile child.

"S—Sebastian. . ." Ciel croaked; he glanced around to see that he was back in his room and that it was still early morning. The heavy drapery that was blocking the sun made the room dark, but streams of sunlight were able to bleed through. Ciel gazed up at Sebastian in a way that the butler couldn't hold in his smile. Ciel was just a child and seeing him in this state could make one forget that he was an earl. Sebastian gave Ciel's hand a comforting squeeze and leaned in to hear the next words that his master had to say.

Ciel struggled to speak as his eyes grew heavy; parting his lips he murmured the words "Don't leave." before falling back to sleep.

Sebastian kept Ciel's small hand in his, giving another squeeze as a guarantee that he was still there.

"I won't."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. . .I was hoping for something similar to happen in the manga, maybe not exactly but the SebCiel fangirl in me kind of took over. . .Sebastian has comforted Ciel before when Ciel was in a weakened state, so I wouldn't say that this was OOC if anyone was thinking this. . .I mean, Ciel did seem pretty worried when he saw Sebastian's wounds and I don't think he would just let it go like it was just a regular wound and it would heal fine. Undertaker's attack on Sebastian and him being seriously injured showed that Sebastian isn't invincible and that the two have something to be concerned about when they confront Undertaker again.


End file.
